


Hermione Granger and The Stress of Her Wedding

by translongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Weddings, everyone in dumbledore's army is queer u guys are just hetero, exes on good terms, idk the kids are there im gonna count it, kind of epilogue compliant?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translongbottom/pseuds/translongbottom
Summary: Hermione Granger loves her fiancé, Padma Patil, and she loves her friends that are trying to help her through this, but fuck if she was actually prepared to get married.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil
Kudos: 13





	Hermione Granger and The Stress of Her Wedding

Harry had been trying to tame Hermione’s hair for about an hour and a half. They’d tried pretty much everything that he could, not that he knew what he was doing. Or was trying that hard. Harry loved Hermione’s hair the way she usually wore it, but she wanted to at least calm it down a little for her wedding. 

“I still think you should wear it natural,” he said.

“Not your wedding photos, Harry.”

“Ginny looked great in our photos, but I most definitely did  _ not _ .”

“Shut up, you looked fine.”

“At least we don’t have to look at them anymore.”

“Oh God, please don’t remind me that you’re divorced. I’m about to get married.”

“Well, if you’re fiance turns out to be a lesbian, it’ll be fine.”

“Where’s Draco?”

“Babysitting with Ron.” Harry smiled to himself at the thought of how much his kids loved his boyfriend. Well, except Lily. They were still working on her.

A knock came at the door.

“I swear on Godric’s grave-” Hermione began.

“I’ll get it.”

Harry went to the door and saw Ron. He immediately looked around and saw Hermione.

“What’s up, Ron?”

“What’s taking you so long?”

“Hermione’s goddamn hair.”

“She should just wear it natural.”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

Ron looked in. “What would Padma say about you wearing your hair naturally? I think she’d like it.”

“We haven’t told each other anything about how we’re gonna look.”

“Fucking  _ how _ ?”

“You’re not supposed to see your spouse before you get married. It’s bad luck.”  
“I saw Ginny.”

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look.

“Right. Nevermind.”

“Anyways, I think she’d like it.”

“She  _ does _ like to play with my hair…”

“So? Natural?” Harry asked, all too excited.

Hermione sighed. “Natural.” 

She stood from her chair and her best friends finally got a good look at her. Her dress was gorgeous against her dark complexion, and her makeup was done better than she’d done in a while thanks to help from Ginny and Luna. 

“You look great,” Harry spoke up, “Padma’s a lucky woman.”

“Agreed,” said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she enjoyed the praise.

The three then heard the pitter pattering of little feet. James and Albus then ran in, followed closely by Rose, Hugo, and Lily. Draco followed in suit, panting. 

“Hey, babe,” Harry taunted.

Draco exhaled and suppressed the urge to flip him off in front of the children.

“Sorry, Hermione,” he said, “I tried to keep them in that room but…”

“It’s fine,” Hermione replied, rubbing Hugo’s hair. Her son had been standing near her since the kids ran in. She looked around. “Where’s Scorpius?”

“Astoria has him this week,” Draco answered, making his way to the mirror to straighten his hair. 

“Ah. I forgot.”

“Yeah. I’m starting to be grateful for it, I’m not sure I could handle another monster.”

“Hey!” Albus and James both spoke up.

Draco looked at Harry. “Your children will be the death of me.”

“You know what you signed up for.”

“Frick off.” Harry and Ron both suppressed a laugh at Draco censoring himself.

“What time is it?” Ron asked.

Draco looked at his watch and made a face. “We’ve got about half an hour before the ceremony.”

“Are you kidding? Oh my lord, I’m about to get married.”

“Yep,” Harry said, popping the last sound, “You ready?”

“I’m not sure.”

Draco looked at Hermione. “Do you love Padma?”

“Yes. A lot.”

“Then you’re ready. If it fails, it fails. But you two have been together for like, five years? Four years? I can’t see you two  _ not _ being together for the rest of our lives, so I’m sure you’ll be fine. Better than fine. Magnificent.”

Hermione fought back tears. Wow. If she’d been told in her Hogwarts years that she’d be getting a pep talk for her wedding from Draco Malfoy, she wouldn’t believe them. Yet here they were. 

“Thanks, Draco.”

“We should probably go get you married, hm?” Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. “Yes. Let’s go.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione’s heart almost stopped when Padma came walking down the aisle. Her dress was surprisingly not a traditionally Indian one, but a mermaid-cut white one. She did, however, have a bridal nose ring in, and her hair had several red flowers in it. She looked incredible as she smiled at Hermione. Holy shit, she was going to marry this woman.

Padma had finally gotten to Hermione and she quickly grabbed her almost-wife’s hand. Padma was practically jumping up and down and in all honesty, so was Hermione.

Ron interrupted the moment. Hermione had forgotten he was there, she’d forgotten anyone was there. But Ron was officiating, so she could forgive the interruption because the sooner he spoke, the sooner she and Padma would be married.

“These two have written their own vows and I’m sure they’ll be better than anything than I could say, so Hermione, if you’d like to begin.” Ron handed her the copy of her vows she’d given him because her dress didn’t have pockets.

Hermione cleared her throat as she unwrapped the paper. She looked everything over quickly and looked up at Padma, tears welling in her eyes already.

“Padma Patil. From the moment we met during our Hogwarts days, to the moment we reconnected at one of Luna’s parties, I knew our connection was something important. Of course, I was convinced I was going to marry the man officiating this ceremony, so I didn’t act on any of my impulses to kiss you. But after Ron and I broke up, we went to see a play together. Just the two of us. And after we went to one of the worst diners I’d ever been to, I decided to stop curbing that impulse. And I kissed her. And it’s the best decision I’ve ever made to this point. But I think this might take over that spot. Because Padma Patil, I love you so much, and I think you’re so special and I can’t wait for the rest of my life with you.”

Ron looked at Padma, who was crying at this point. Padma smiled as he tried to hand her her vows, but she shook her head.

“In every sense of the word, I am in disbelief. I had a massive crush on you at Hogwarts, and I’d like to formally apologize to Pavarti and Lavender for having to listen to me. And I’m apologizing to them because I never stopped talking about you, not because I have any regrets about my feelings. You’re the only crush I’ve had that I didn’t fight myself on. Loving you has always come so naturally to me. And when we started dating, it felt so normal. So regular. And with the lives we’ve led, with the battles we’ve fought both figuratively and literally, the calm and the normal you bring me...I knew you were the one. I know you are the one. I love you so much, Hermione.”

Hermione was basically a puddle of tears at this point. She was right. The normality of their relationship was so nice, especially when considering their school years and the war. And the fact that she had just made that up? On the  _ spot _ ? She was perfect.

Ron wiped a tear from his cheek. “Do you, Hermione Granger, take Padma Patil, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”

Holy shit, she actually said it.

Ron turned to Padma. “And do you, Padma Patil-”

“Yes. I do. Whatever, just let me kiss my wife.”

Ron, and most of the people there, laughed. Hermione heard George’s over everyone else’s, as usual.

“Go ahead. You may kiss the bride.”

Padma grabbed Hermione by the neck and kissed her almost before the words left Ron’s mouth. And Hermione couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights


End file.
